Kayomi
|image=Shaman-king-735396.jpg;Spirit in Battle form. Kayomi.jpg;Spirit in it's true form. |kanji=精霊の国王 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=''Seirei no kokuō'' |literal english=Supreme King of the Universe |english tv=Kayomi |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} A special ability only found in an Uchiha's . Kayomi is a very powerful technique. It's classified as both a ninjutsu and a kinjutsu due to it's properties. It allows the user to summon a God-like spirit to the battle front. It's considered the most powerful Ninjutsu and Dōjutsu ever gained by an Uchiha, next to Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami. It's on par with in rarity and it's sought after by all uchiha. Even Madara Uchiha stated that "If one unlocks this technique, it'll be like gaining the power of a god", just like Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami. Overview When summoned by the , the spirit appears gargantun in size, easily being compared to that of a fully stabilized Susanoo. It's because of this that it's been said to be it's counterpart. In it's spirit form, it takes the form of a skeletal phantom. It glows in the colors of the universe itself, displaying many heavenly bodies. In this form, it's defense is absolute, as all attacks aimed at it are sucked in the starry void. But, in exchange, it cannot attack. It's been called "The Almighty Defense" (全能の防御, lit. translated to "Zen'nō no bōgyo"). The phantom usually surrounds the user like that of a normal Susano'o, but if not mastered correctly, the pressure used by the technique initiation will sap the user of their life energy at a quick pace. In order to attack, it'll enter it's Battle Form. In this form, it takes the appearence of a large mechanical, white diety of epic proportions. Although the same size as before, it's arsenal switches from defense to all-out offense. Just like how Datara represents and utilizes the chakra of the ninja world, this being possesses the ability to control any aspect that the universe retains. The majority of this being's attacks are centered upon a small star that is created and contained between the two large pillars emanating from its back. It's power is very dense and great, comparing it to that of a real star. It can use any elemental transformation, going from the five basic nature transformations to sub-variants, performed on a titanic- scale. Because of this ability, it's been called "The Omnipotent Attacker"(全知全能攻撃, lit. translated to "Zenchizen'nō kōgeki"), in contrast to it's previous form. The only way to break through it's defenses is to use an S-rank attack or if the user is weakened in some way (fatigue, etc.) The user is surrounded by the being like that of a normal Susano'o, but if not mastered correctly, the pressure used by the technique usage will sap the user of their life energy at a quick pace like that of it's spirit form. Drawbacks * Drains the user of 50% of their chakra. * It temporarily leaves the user's vision blurry after use for 30 minutes. * This technique must be used as a last resort. Preparation takes long. Trivia *The ideas and attacks comes from the O.S. Great Spirit from the anime/manga series Shaman King.